Analogsynthesizer
Analogsynthesizer sind die älteste Art echter Synthesizer. Die Bezeichnung kommt daher, daß sie ihre Klänge vollständig mit analogen Schaltungen erzeugen (unabhängig von der Steuerung der Parameter). Fürs realistische Nachahmen akustischer Instrumente sind sie ungeeignet, um so besser können sie klassische wie auch ganz neue elektronische Klänge erzeugen und können ihrerseits durch moderne samplebasierte Klangerzeuger nicht vollwertig ersetzt werden. Aufbau und Funktionsweise Die meisten Analogsynthesizer wenden die subtraktive Synthese an: Einer oder mehrere Oszillatoren erzeugen eine oder mehrere von einer Handvoll Grundwellenformen. Deren Obertöne werden anschließend von einem oder mehreren Filtern reduziert. Schließlich bestimmt ein Verstärker die Gesamtlautstärke. Zeitabhängige Änderungen im Klang entstehen dadurch, daß Parameter der Klangerzeugung einmalig durch Hüllkurven oder wiederholt durch LFOs beeinflußt (moduliert) werden. Auf Oszillatorebene kann die klangliche Vielfalt je nach Synthesizer durch wieder andere Modulationen (z. B. Sync, Frequenzmodulation, Ringmodulation) erhöht werden. Bei Modularsynthesizern müssen für gewöhnlich alle Modulationen mit Patchkabeln geschaltet werden. Diese Möglichkeit ist bei einigen halbmodularen Synthesizern immer noch gegeben; bei diesen sind aber häufig gängige Modulationen schon vorverdrahtet, etwa die Zuordnung von Hüllkurven oder der Vibrato-LFO. Einige Synthesizer verfügen über eine Modulationsmatrix, die unterschiedlich ausgeführt sein kann, um weniger übliche Verschaltungen zu realisieren. An der US-Westküste entwickelte Modularsynthesizer von Buchla oder Serge verzichten traditionell auf die von Moog an der Ostküste etablierte subtraktive Komponente, also das Filter, und setzen komplett auf das Erzeugen von Obertonstrukturen per Oszillatormodulation. In nicht modularen Analogsynths findet man diesen Aufbau eher selten, er ist aber eine Art spiritueller Vorgänger der digitalen FM-Synthese. Buchla-Synthesizer werden für gewöhnlich auch nicht über eine herkömmliche Tastatur gespielt. Generell ist bei vollmodularen Synthesizern die Tastatur separat und muß erst mit dem Synthesizer verkabelt werden; meistens ist sie sogar separat erhältliches Zubehör. Bei halb- und nichtmodularen Synthesizern ist sie dies in den wenigsten Fällen; für gewöhnlich ist sie entweder eingebaut oder liegt ab Werk bei, oder bei dem Synthesizer handelt es sich um einen Expander, der über Steuerspannungen oder MIDI von einer externen Tastatur (z. B. ein Masterkeyboard), einen externen Sequenzer oder einen anderen elektronischen Klangerzeuger mit passenden Steuerausgängen angesteuert wird. Einige Analogsynthesizer besitzen auch eingebaute Sequenzer. Das sind allerdings keine ausgewachsenen mehrspurigen Song-Sequenzer, die wie bei Workstations komplette Produktionen möglich machen. Häufiger sieht man patternorientierte Sequenzer (Step-Sequenzer), deren Sequenzen wiederholt, also geloopt, abgespielt werden. Modularsynthesizer haben gar eigene Sequenzermodule, die pro Step jeweils einen eigenen Regler haben und entsprechend schlüssig zu bedienen sind. Mit der Roland TB-303 wurde gar eine Art von tastaturlosem Synthesizer entwickelt, die ausdrücklich dafür gedacht ist, vom eingebauten Step-Sequenzer gespielt zu werden, die aber erst Jahre nach dem Produktionsende der damals noch einzigartigen TB-303 populär wurde. Als Nachfolger und Ersatz für die alternden und immer teurer werdenden Analogsynthesizer speziell der 70er Jahre entstand ab Mitte der 90er der virtuell-analoge Synthesizer. Die wieder gestiegene Nachfrage nach klassischen Analogsynthesizern mit ihrem charakteristischen Sound und ihrer schnellen, intuitiven Bedienung konnte nun befriedigt werden mit moderner, zuverlässiger Digitaltechnik in unverbrauchten Neugeräten, die dennoch in Klang und Handhabung dem Analogsynthesizer sehr nahe kommen. Trotzdem sind echte Analogsynthesizer weiterhin gefragt, so daß auch wieder neue Analoge in verschiedensten Bauarten gebaut werden vom kompakten und programmierbaren Expander mit reduzierter Bedienoberfläche über das große Modularsystem mit mehreren Kabinetten bis hin zu Klonen oder gar kaum veränderten Neuauflagen von Synthesizerklassikern. Geschichte und Evolution Die Vorgeschichte analoger Synthesizer reicht zurück bis in die Zwischenkriegszeit (Theremin, Trautonium). Die Entwicklung der eigentlichen Analogsynthesizer beginnt allerdings erst 1963. 1963 * Bob Moog beginnt, ein modulares elektronisches Tasteninstrument zu entwickeln; der aus einem Oszillator und einem Verstärker bestehende Klangerzeuger und die Tastatur sollen separate Komponenten sein. * Auf der anderen Seite der USA entwickelt Don Buchla bereits einen ersten vollmodularen analogen Synthesizer, der weitestgehend auf die gegenseitige Modulation der Oszillatoren setzt. 1964 * Moogs elektronisches Instrument erscheint auf dem Markt. Er „zerlegt“ es daraufhin in einzelne Module und entwickelt weitere Module wie Filter hinzu. 1966 * Buchla präsentiert seinen ersten fertigen Synthesizer. 1967 * Moog spricht von seinem System erstmals als „Synthesizer“ und bringt die Standardsysteme Moog I, II und III auf den Markt. 1968 * Walter Carlos veröffentlicht sein Album Switched-On Bach, bestehend aus Kompositionen von Johann Sebastian Bach, die ausschließlich auf einem Moog III eingespielt wurden. Erstmals wurde nicht-experimentelle Musik vollständig auf einem Synthesizer eingespielt. Das Album gilt als der Durchbruch für die elektronische Musik und für den Synthesizer, der endgültig vom Laborgerät zum Musikinstrument wird. 1969 * Der EMS VCS3 „The Putney“ erscheint, der erste Analogsynthesizer in einem kompakten Gehäuse, der nicht mehr aus Einzelmodulen besteht. Er ist allerdings immer noch klanglich sehr flexibel durch seine Steckfeldmatrix, entsprechend kompliziert in der Handhabung und ebensowenig geeignet für den Massenmarkt wie fürs tonale Spiel. * Bill Hemsath und Bob Moog beginnen mit der Entwicklung des Minimoog, um den Synthesizer an sich für Musiker besser handhabbar zu machen. 1970 * Am 24. Januar präsentiert Bob Moog auf der NAMM das erste Serienexemplar des Minimoog, des zu diesem Zeitpunkt am einfachsten zu bedienenden Analogsynthesizers – es gibt nur wenige schaltbare Modulationen, und die haben jeweils dedizierte Schalter – und des erste kompakten Synthesizers mit eingebauter Tastatur. Er ist außerdem, als ein paar Monate später die Serienauslieferung beginnt, der erste Synthesizer, der über Musikhäuser verkauft wird, und soll zu einem der erfolgreichsten Analogsynthesizer überhaupt werden. Die komplette Vorverdrahtung macht ihn kostengünstig in der Herstellung und einfach zu bedienen. * Der ARP Soloist ist der erste Presetsynthesizer und hat nur eingeschränkte Möglichkeiten der Klangregelung, aber schon die für die meisten Geräte seiner Art typischen Presetschalter unter der Tastatur. 1973 * Der Roland SH-1000 ist der erste Seriensynthesizer aus Japan. Er richtet sich besonders an Bandmusiker, ist mit Presets ausgestattet und unterbietet die amerikanische Konkurrenz im Preis. * Ein Jahr nach der Markteinführung des Eµ Modular erscheint dafür eine neue Tastatur mit digitaler Tastenabfrage, die bis zu zehn Stimmen analog steuern kann. Diese müssen allerdings aus jeweils eigenen Modulen zusammengestellt werden, und ein Eµ Modular hat meist nur genügend Module für maximal zwei Stimmen. * Yamaha ist schon weiter und stellt den Prototypen der im folgenden Jahr in Kleinserie gehenden GX-1 und des modernen polyphonen Synthesizers vor, die GX-707. Je nach Definition einer Stimme hat sie insgesamt 18 oder 36 davon. GX-707 und GX-1 haben nicht nur fertige, per Tastendruck aufrufbare Sounds, diese liegen obendrein vor als auswechselbare Steckmodule, welche es auch in einer „variablen“ Form gibt, was erstmals das Erstellen eigener wiederaufrufbarer Klänge ermöglicht. 1974 * Oberheim erscheint als neuer Hersteller in der Welt der Synthesizer. Das SEM ist außerdem der erste Expander ohne eigene oder optionale Tastatur. Es ist dafür vorgesehen, als Zusatzklangerzeuger an einem Analogsynth mit Ausgängen für Steuerspannungen, an einer Tastatur für ein Modularsystem oder an einem Sequenzer zu laufen. 1975 * Oberheim fügt erstmals SEMs zusammen zu einem polyphonen Synthesizer, dem Two-Voice. Es folgen außerdem Four-Voice und Eight-Voice; auf besondere Bestellung soll sogar ein Twelve-Voice gebaut worden sein. 1977 * Mit dem achtstimmigen Yamaha CS80 geht der erste Polysynth mit einer gemeinsamen Bedienoberfläche für alle Stimmen in Großserie. Von der GX-1 übernimmt er unter anderem Teile der Klangarchitektur, die permanente, aber regelbare Layerung zweier Sounds, die Auswahl an Presets (immer noch pro Layer unterschiedlich) und die analogen „Speicherplätze“ für eigene Sounds (nun in Form von vier Fadersätzen unter einer Klappe; die Einstellungen der Hauptregler können nach wie vor nicht gespeichert werden), besitzt aber im Gegensatz zur GX-1 einen vollen Satz Klangregler – pro Layer – auf der Oberfläche. * Der Triumph währt aber nur kurz, denn im selben Jahr erscheint der Sequential Circuits Prophet-5. Er hat zwar nur fünf Stimmen und kann keine Klänge layern, ist aber kompakter, erheblich leichter (den CS80 kann eine Person alleine nicht tragen), hat in klassischer amerikanischer East-Coast-Art zwei Oszillatoren pro Stimme (beim CS80 müssen für ähnliche Effekte die Layers gegeneinander verstimmt werden), und was wirklich bahnbrechend ist: Er ist der erste Synthesizer, bei dem Klänge in einem internen digitalen Speicher abgelegt und aus diesem wieder aufgerufen werden können. 1978 * Zum Preisbrecher der ausgehenden 70er Jahre wird der KORG MS-20, ein halbmodularer Kompaktsynth. Klanglich ist er umstritten, vom Preis-Leistungs-Verhältnis aber unterbietet er die amerikanischen Hersteller mit Leichtigkeit. Obendrein trifft er den Zeitgeist der begonnenen New Wave. 1979 * Oberheim antwortet auf den CS80 und den Prophet-5 mit dem OB-X, der mit vier, sechs oder acht Stimmen erhältlich und programmierbar ist. Das Zeitalter der polyphonen „Schlachtschiffe“ ist endgültig angebrochen. 1981 * Nach Japan und den USA ist Italien das nächste Land, das große Polysynths baut. Der Elka Synthex ist auch der erste seiner Art mit DCOs. * Polysynths dringen in niedrigere Preisregionen vor, angefangen mit dem KORG Polysix und dem Roland Juno-6. Diese Budgetsynthesizer haben pro Stimme nur einen Oszillator und eventuell einen Suboszillator, gleichen das aber mit Modulationseffekten wie Chorus aus, die den Sound wieder aufdicken. Die meisten sind auch speicherbar – beim Juno-6 ließ Roland zunächst den Klangspeicher weg, reichte aber etwa ein halbes Jahr später mit dem Juno-60 einen ansonsten identischen Synth mit Speicher nach. * Der altehrwürdige Minimoog wird nach elf Jahren ersetzt durch den Moog Source, mit dem – zusammen mit dem Rhodes Chroma – das tasten- und menüorientierte digitale Bedienkonzept der 80er Jahre debütiert. Als erster Moog hat folglich auch er Klangspeicher. 1982 * Zu Moogs zweitem Standbein der 80er wird der eigene Beitrag zur Polysynth-Oberklasse, der Memorymoog. Dieser scheint ein würdigerer Erbe des Minimoog zu sein – nicht nur durch seine Gehäuseform und seine klassische Bedienung, sondern auch durch drei vollwertige Oszillatoren pro Stimme –, scheitert aber unter anderem an technischen Problemen, und an seinen Entwicklungskosten geht Moog letztlich drei Jahre später zugrunde. Er bleibt für lange Zeit der letzte neue Moog-Synthesizer. * Mit der Roland TB-303 entsteht eine neue Art von Synthesizer: Sie ist nicht der erste Synthesizer mit eingebautem Stepsequenzer, aber sie ist der erste mit einem intuitiv und schnell zu bedienenden Lauflichtsequenzer ähnlich dem einer Drummachine, und sie ist als erster Synthesizer ausdrücklich nur dafür gedacht, vom Sequenzer gespielt zu werden. Vorgesehen ist sie als „virtueller Bassist“ für Gitarristen im Zusammenspiel mit einer Drummachine, floppt als solcher aber und wird nach nur wenig mehr als einem Jahr Produktionszeit vom Markt genommen. Die letzten Exemplare werden zu Ramschpreisen verkauft, und Konkurrenz hat sie auch keine. (Siehe 1988.) 1983 * Sequential Circuits Prophet-600 und Roland Jupiter-6 sind die ersten Analogsynthesizer – und die ersten elektronischen Musikinstrumente überhaupt – mit MIDI. * Gleichzeitig versetzt der volldigitale Yamaha DX7 dem Analogsynthesizermarkt einen schweren Schlag. Digital ist nun „in“, außerdem kann dieser Synthesizer für nur $2000 um einiges mehr als so mancher riesige Polysynth, der ein Vielfaches kostet. 1984 * Der Oberheim Xpander besitzt als erster Analogsynthesizer eine programmier- und somit speicherbare Modulationsmatrix. Seine umfangreichen Modulationsmöglichkeiten machen diese auch notwendig. 1986 * Der Expander Roland MKS-70 spielt, wie es scheint, den Schwanengesang des Analogsynth – er ist der vorerst letzte neu erschienene Analogsynthesizer. * Drei DJs aus Chicago tun sich zusammen zu einem gemeinsamen Projekt names Phuture. Mit billig erstandenen Roland TB-303, TR-808 und TR-909 basteln sie eine EP namens Acid Tracks. Zunächst geht diese nur als Demotape zum Testen in einen Club, dort erweist sich die völlig neue Musik aber als überaus erfolgreich und wird zum Grundstein unerwarteter Entwicklungen in der Musikwelt zugunsten von Analogsynthesizern, von denen zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur noch wenige produziert werden. 1988 * Mit dem Erscheinen der KORG M1 fällt, wie es allgemein scheint, für den Analogsynthesizer endgültig der Vorhang, denn nun beginnt der Siegeszug der Rompler. * Besonders in diesem Jahr werden viele Analogsynthesizer ersatzlos vom Markt genommen. Die drei japanischen Hersteller Roland, KORG und Yamaha teilen fortan fast den gesamten Synthesizermarkt unter sich auf. * Andererseits beginnt, ausgelöst durch den Erfolg von Acid Tracks, in Elektronikkreisen das Interesse an Analogsynthesizern wieder zu steigen. Während die breite Masse vom Bandkeyboarder bis zum House-Produzenten sich der M1 widmet, gilt das Interesse des Untergrundes klassischen analogen Maschinen. Die Roland TB-303 kostet schon bald gebraucht mehr als noch vor einigen Jahren neu. 1994 * Waldorf, ab etwa dieser Zeit hauptsächlich für Wavetable-Synthesizer bekannt, bedient die allgemeine Nachfrage nach Analogsynthesizern mit dem neu konstruierten analogen Pulse. 1995 * Dieter Doepfer bringt ein neu entwickeltes analoges und spannungsgesteuertes Modularsystem auf den Markt, das A-100. Auch dank der geringen Modulgröße (3 HE, 40% niedriger als Moog) entwickelt sich daraus der Eurorack-Standard, dem sich viele andere Hersteller anschließen. * Mit dem Clavia Nord Lead erscheint der erste virtuell-analoge Synthesizer. Clavia erfindet auch den Begriff „virtuell-analog“ und wendet ihn auch so an, während andere Hersteller dieselbe Funktionsweise anders umschreiben. Im allgemeinen Sprachgebrauch setzt sich allerdings „virtuell-analog“ durch. 1996 * Die Ära der Software-Klone klassischer Hardware beginnt im Dezember mit Propellerhead ReBirth RB-338, einer Nachbildung zweier Roland TB-303 und einer Roland TR-808, der 1998 als vierte Maschine eine TR-909 zur Seite gestellt wird. 2000 * Alesis präsentiert gegen Ende des Jahres einen neuen großen Polysynth, den 16stimmigen Andromeda A6. Die Produktion läuft nicht einmal ein Jahr, weil das Gerät zwar begehrt, aber immens teuer ist und sich nur schleppend verkauft. Er soll der erste und letzte Analogsynthesizer von Alesis bleiben. 2002 * Nachdem Bob Moog die Rechte an seinem eigenen Namen zurückgekauft hat, benennt er seine aktuelle Firma von Big Briar in Moog Music um und präsentiert den Minimoog Voyager, eine Neuauflage des Minimoog in demselben Formfaktor und fast demselben Look, die alle klassischen Features des Minimoog mit modernen Möglichkeiten der Digitaltechnik verbindet, etwa MIDI oder Klangspeicher. Der Voyager übertraf die Bauzeit des Minimoog. 2006 * Nachbauten klassischer Synthesizer und vor allem TB-303-Klone gehen in eine neue Runde: Die Produktion der x0xb0x beginnt, einem Bassline-Synthesizer, der auf der Originalschaltung der Roland TB-303 basiert, gegenüber dieser aber erweitert ist. Die x0xb0x fällt schon dadurch erheblich bezahlbarer aus als eine echte TB-303, weil sie zunächst nur als Bausatz geliefert wird; schon bald gibt es aber Fertiggeräte. 2008 * Dave Smith, Entwickler u. a. des Sequential Circuits Prophet-5, der zuvor mit dem hybriden Dave Smith Instruments Evolver für Aufsehen sorgte, bringt mit dem Mopho nicht nur seinen ersten reinen Analogsynthesizer nach mehr als 20 Jahren, sondern einen leistungsfähigen Monosynth zu einem extrem niedrigen Preis. * Noch im selben Jahr präsentiert er den achtstimmigen 61-Tasten-Analogsynthesizer Prophet ’08. Auch dessen Preis fällt für einen Polysynth mit Tastatur und vielen Echtzeitreglern auffallend günstig aus. 2010 * Der KORG Monotron ist der bis dahin preisgünstigste je gebaute Analogsynthesizer und der erste neue japanische Analogsynthesizer seit Mitte der 80er Jahre. * Tom Oberheim, nun auch wieder rechtmäßiger Eigentümer seines eigenen Namens, legt mit dem SEM als erster einen klassischen Synthesizer fast unverändert unter dem alten Namen neu auf. 2011 * Der Schmidt Analog Synthesizer zeigt, was bei einem festverdrahteten Analogsynthesizer möglich ist, wenn Geld fast keine Rolle spielt. Der Synthesizer geht tatsächlich in Kleinserie. 2012 * Die französische Softsynth-Schmiede Arturia, bislang besonders bekannt für Software-Klone berühmter Analogsynthesizer, sorgt für eine Überraschung mit dem vollanalogen, speicherlosen MiniBrute. 2013 * Nachdem der Controller der ersten KORG Legacy Collection bereits dem MS-20 nachempfunden war, bringt KORG den MS-20 selbst in einem immer noch verkleinerten, aber neukonstruierten Gehäuse und weitestgehend mit Originaltechnik als MS-20 mini neu heraus. * Die drei KORG Volcas, zwei Analogsynthesizer und eine teilanaloge Drummachine, sind weit mehr noch als der Monotron tatsächlich im Produktions- oder Live-Kontext nutzbar, aber immer noch klein und preiswert. * Paraphonie wird wieder ein Thema: Der Waldorf Pulse 2 ist nach fast drei Jahrzehnten der erste Synthesizer, der auf Oszillatorebene polyphon spielen kann, aber nur ein Filter und nur einen Satz Hüllkurven für alle Stimmen zusammen hat. 2014 * Eine weitere Analoglegende kehrt zurück: KORG kündigt an, den ARP Odyssey neu aufzulegen. Technische Unterschiede und ihre Vor- und Nachteile Modular oder festverdrahtet Die Anfänge des Analogsynthesizers – und des Synthesizers an sich – waren modular, weil eine feste Struktur noch gar nicht definiert war und zunächst noch viel mit der Verschaltung der Module experimentiert wurde. Zum Verkaufsschlager wurde der Synthesizer erst in nicht mehr modularer Form. Diese festverdrahtete Form hat zunächst einmal als Vorteile, daß sie kompakter, leichter und einfacher zu bedienen ist und weniger kostet. Modulare Synthesizer sind gegenüber festverdrahteten auch erheblich schwieriger und eingeschränkter speicherbar umzusetzen, weil die Steckverbindungen von Patchkabeln sich nicht speichern lassen – in reinen Analogsystemen gibt es dafür auch keinen einfachen Workaround. Ebenso ist Polyphonie mit vollmodularen Synthesizern schwer umsetzbar. Oszillatoren, Filter usw. als in sich polyphone Module sind kaum machbar, vor allem spannungsgesteuert. Polyphone Steuerspannungen über ein einziges klassisches Patchkabel würden vielpolige Steckverbindungen erfordern; existierende monophone Systeme kommen aus mit Bananen- oder Klinkensteckern. Somit ist man angewiesen auf Keyboards mit Steuerausgängen für mehrere Stimmen, und jede Stimme muß einzeln aus Modulen zusammengesteckt werden, die natürlich in der notwendigen Stückzahl vorhanden sein müssen. Der Nachbau der Stimmzahl herkömmlicher Polysynths mit konventionellen Modulen scheitert nicht nur am Fehlen geeigneter Steuerkeyboards, sondern auch am Materialaufwand bei den Modulen selbst, von denen man entsprechend viele braucht. Dafür wurde schon früh erkannt, wieviel flexibler Modularsynthesizer im Vergleich zu festverdrahteten sind. Bei letzteren beschränken sich die Möglichkeiten auf das, was der Hersteller im Gerät eingebaut und verdrahtet hat. Beim Modularsynthesizer definieren sich die Möglichkeiten schon dadurch, wofür der Hersteller Ein- und Ausgänge an den Modulen hat; was letztlich wie verkabelt wird, bestimmt der Anwender. Die meisten vollmodularen Synths bestehen außerdem nicht nur aus einzelnen Modulen mit jeweils eigener Frontplatte, die relativ einfach ein- und ausgebaut und somit ausgetauscht werden können, sondern ihre Hersteller boten und bieten heute noch auch einzelne Module und leere Kabinette an, was diese Modularsysteme erweiterbar macht. Für Moog- und Eurorack-Systeme gibt es sogar Module von Drittherstellern. Nicht umsonst erschienen über die 70er Jahre hinweg immer wieder neue halb- oder gar vollmodulare Synthesizer auf dem Markt. Diskreter Aufbau oder integrierte Schaltkreise Gegenüber Synthesizern mit diskretem Aufbau, deren Schaltungen aus lauter Einzelbausteinen bestehen, haben Synthesizer, deren Klangerzeugung in integrierten Schaltkreisen (ICs) zusammengefaßt sind, einige Vorteile. * ICs haben geringere Bauteiltoleranzen, so daß die klanglichen Unterschiede zwischen einzelnen Exemplaren des Synthesizermodells oder bei Polysynths gar zwischen den einzelnen Stimmen geringer werden. * Sie sind weniger anfällig gegenüber äußeren Einflüssen. Gerade bei polyphonen Synthesizern spielt das eine große Rolle, weil die Notwendigkeit des Stimmens der vielen Oszillatoren reduziert wird. * Für die Hersteller war seinerzeit ein Vorteil, daß Schaltungen in ICs weitaus schwieriger abzukupfern waren als diskrete Schaltungen. Letztere konnten, um Nachahmer abzuschrecken, in Epoxidharz eingegossen werden (Yamaha praktizierte das etwa), das machte die Synthesizer aber unnötig schwer. * Sie nehmen erheblich weniger Platz ein als dieselben Schaltungen in diskret, so daß der Synthesizer kleiner und leichter wird. Außerdem ermöglichen sie Miniaturisierung. * Die Fertigung der Synthesizer ist günstiger, weil das Bestücken der Platinen einfacher ist. * Eine noch weitere konstruktive Vereinfachung ist möglich mit der sogenannten „Voice on a Chip“, also einem Chip wie dem Curtis CEM3394, der eine ganze Synthesizerstimme auf einem einzigen Chip beherbergt. Gerade aber die Ungenauigkeiten diskreter Analogsynthesizer macht aus heutiger Sicht ihren Charme aus. Sie klingen wärmer, fetter und lebendiger. Für den Hersteller ist wichtig, daß ICs erst entwickelt werden müssen und nicht gerade einfach zu produzieren sind. Sie lohnen sich erst ab gewissen Stückzahlen. Dann aber sind sie diskreten Schaltungen wirtschaftlich mehr und mehr überlegen. Ein anderer Punkt ist die Wartung des Synthesizers. Diskrete Schaltungen lassen sich für gewöhnlich relativ einfach mit Standardbauteilen wieder instandsetzen. ICs in Synthesizern dagegen sind meistens Spezialanfertigungen, häufig sogar Eigenanfertigungen des Herstellers, die irgendwann nicht mehr gefertigt werden und früher oder später nicht mehr als Ersatzteile erhältlich sind. Ersatz für defekte ICs kann dann nur noch aus Schlachtgeräten entnommen werden, und diese Ersatzteile sind dann selbst auch schon entsprechend alt und lange im Einsatz gewesen. Komplette Spannungssteuerung, Taktgeber, Digitalsteuerung Die erste Zeit waren Analogsynthesizer komplett analog per Steuerspannungen gesteuert. Bei analogen Modularsynthesizern ist diese Art der Steuerung sogar notwendig. In den 80ern wurde dieses Prinzip zunächst mit DCOs verwässert, also Oszillatoren, deren Frequenz nicht mehr über analoge Schwingkreise mit entsprechender Ungenauigkeit bestimmt wurden, sondern über einen Quarz oder einen digitalen Taktgeber, bevor die Regelung ganzer Synthesizer digitalisiert wurde. DCOs sind natürlich stimmstabiler als ihre spannungsgesteuerten Vorgänger, die VCOs, und die Notwendigkeit des Warmlaufens und Stimmens entfällt. Aber eben diese Präzision läßt sie vergleichsweise kalt, hart und analytisch klingen. Je ungenauer die Oszillatoren arbeiten, als desto wärmer werden sie empfunden – dies tritt auch bei verschieden genauen spannungsgesteuerten Analogsynthesizern auf. Umgekehrt tritt es auch auf im Vergleich zwischen immer noch analogen DCOs und tatsächlichen Digitaloszillatoren. Es sei an dieser Stelle angemerkt, daß DCOs in der Praxis im allgemeinen mit integrierten Schaltkreisen realisiert werden mit all deren Vor- und Nachteilen. Komplett digital gesteuerte Analogsynthesizer kamen um die gleiche Zeit in Mode wie DCOs. Sie machen das Speichern und Wiederaufrufen von Klängen technisch einfacher und ermöglichen vereinfachte Bedienoberflächen ohne etliche Regler. In den 80ern entsprach dies dem Zeitgeist; die damals neue Bedienung von Synthesizern über Taster, Menüs, 7-Segment-Displays und möglichst wenige Echtzeitregler war „in“. Heute, da Endlosencoder und erheblich bessere Displays zur Verfügung stehen, spielt eher eine Rolle, daß man auf diese Art und Weise leistungsfähige Synthesizer relativ klein bauen kann, weil die Bedienoberfläche sehr kompakt ausfallen kann. Trotzdem wird allgemein das klassische „One knob, one feature“-Prinzip spannungsgesteuerter Analogsynthesizer bevorzugt. Dieses hat den Vorteil, daß jeder Parameter der Klangerzeugung ein eigenes Bedienelement hat, auf das der Zugriff schneller und intuitiver ist als auf eine Menüseite, und das auch im Livebetrieb das „Verdrehen“ der Klangeinstellungen in Echtzeit ermöglicht, auch mehrerer Parameter gleichzeitig – einige digital gesteuerte Analogsynthesizer aus den 80ern verändern ihren Klang nach Parameteränderungen nur, wenn er anschließend gespeichert wird. Analogsteuerung hat außerdem den Vorteil, stufenlos zu sein. Digitalsteuerung erfolgt immer in ganzzahligen Stufen, ungeachtet dessen, wie die Werte am Synthesizer dargestellt werden. Verdrehen der Werte in Echtzeit würde die Stufen hörbar machen. Um diese Stufen zu beseitigen, müssen entweder die Reglerbewegungen geglättet oder sehr hohe Auflösungen verwendet werden, die dann schwerlich mit den MIDI-typischen 127 Stufen kompatibel sind. Modifikationen sind in beiden Fällen möglich. Bei analog gesteuerten Synthesizern können sie relativ einfach ausfallen, z. B. Circuit Bending. Mit steigendem Umfang der Modifikation, z. B. beim Lintronics Advanced Memorymoog steigt auch der Installationsaufwand. Digitalsteuerung dagegen ermöglicht es bei einigen Synthesizern, tiefgreifende Änderungen nach einmaliger Entwicklung schnell und einfach durch Austausch der Firmware durchzuführen, so geschehen beim Roland Jupiter-6 mit der Europa-Erweiterung. Monophonie oder Polyphonie Der Vorteil polyphoner Synthesizer liegt auf der Hand: Er kann mehrere Stimmen gleichzeitig spielen, manchmal sogar zwei oder mehr verschiedene Klänge gleichzeitig. Als die Polysynths sich durchsetzten, ersetzten sie mit ihrer Vielseitigkeit gerade bei Bandkeyboardern eine ganze Anzahl an Geräten. Dem steht allerdings zunächst der größere Hardwareaufwand gegenüber, denn im Gegensatz zu digitalen Synthesizern muß bei analogen jede Stimme physikalisch in Form entsprechender Schaltungen im Gerät vorhanden sein. Der Synthesizer wird größer, schwerer und vor allem teurer. Erst mit platzsparenden integrierten Schaltkreisen konnte der Polysynth sich durchsetzen. Der Aufwand, einen Modularsynthesizer mit mehreren identischen Stimmen zu bauen, ist gar so gewaltig, daß kaum ein Hersteller das je gewagt hat. In der elektronischen Musik werden eh meist nicht mehr als ein oder zwei polyphone Klänge zur gleichen Zeit benötigt, wenn überhaupt; alles andere kann von monophonen Synthesizern übernommen werden. Analogsynthesizer !Analogsynthesizer Kategorie:Klangerzeuger